


It Could Happen

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-05
Updated: 2005-09-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes has some thoughts on Hamilton.  What if the snarkiness went beyond the lab?<br/>Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Could Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Lilah was only the beginning. They’re pulling out the big guns now. 

Dear Lord. All it seems to take for the Senior Partners to manipulate me is a well-dressed snake-in-the-grass with a voice that could charm a lion out of its next meal. I am nothing but easy prey to them. One sick and infirm lamb picked off from the herd, little more than a sneeze on their agenda. I may be easy pickings, but that does not mean I’ll be going quietly. We’ll see how well Hamilton works when he’s using his mouth for something more productive than talking.


End file.
